Counterfeit products are being undesirably produced around the world. Since the counterfeit products can be secretly introduced at various points in a product supply chain and can include a wide spectrum of goods at various pricing levels, the counterfeit products can undermine the finances of legitimate manufacturers, distributors, and retailers. Further, the counterfeit products can adversely affect the health and safety of customers.
Accordingly, the inventors herein have recognized a need for an improved system and method for certifying and monitoring commercial activity of a manufacturer, distributors, and retailers in a product supply chain that will reduce the above-mentioned problem.